The Battle of Heiress
by WhiteIce
Summary: Maddie St. Mark? When Maddie finds out the remarkable truth about her past, she makes a choice that turns her friends into enemies, enemies into her friends, and a battle between the two hotels that beguns with a few words.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

Chapter 1- The Truth

Ilsa was gazing out at a view of the Tipton from the St. Marks imperial suite. She couldn't believe that today was the day. Mr. St. Marks came into the suite.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded. They been planning this for years. Everything had gone according to plan.

The battle would begin.

Maddie Fitzpatrick was standing at the candy counter, fuming. She was sick and tired of it. London snubbing her. Moseby always on her. Zack and Cody wreaking the hotel and dragging her into it. She just wanted a break.

Better yet, she wanted to be in charge. She wanted to be the lucky one, the one with everything on her side for a change.

Finally, her shift was over. She walked outside, smelling the winter air, and immediately ran into Ilsa. She tried to run away, but Ilsa grabbed her arm.

"Don't be afraid candy girl," she said in her thick accent. "Or should I say, Maddie St. Mark?"

Her comment left Maddie speechless. She numbly walked with Ilsa into the St. Mark and the imperial suite.

Zack and Cody were practicing their skateboarding skills when they saw Maddie abducted by Ilsa.

"Hey, Cody, check it out," Zack said.

Cody looked over and tried to go after Maddie until Zack stopped him.

"No," Zack grabbed his brother by the shoulder. "We'll need to tell Moseby, we're going to need some backup."

They ran inside the Tipton.

Meanwhile, Maddie was sitting in the Imperial suite, listening to Mr. St Mark talk.

"I have been searching long and hard for you, my dear. You are my daughter, Madeline St. Mark. You see, when your mother had you, we were very poor. I thought it might be better if your were given to some other family until we could get back on our feet. A few years later that happened. I went over to your foster family's apartment to get you, but we I saw how happy you looked, I decided that it would be cruel to rip you away from your foster parents and siblings."

As he said that, Maddie's mind flashed back to when she was 6. She was running through the kitchen with her brothers when she noticed a strange man sitting at the kitchen table. She had later on asked her parents who he was, but they changed the subject before she could get an answer. Then all of a sudden she thought of something.

"But… Todd and I look nothing alike. And how come he didn't tell me when he came to visit?" She croaked out.

"Ah, you see, when I decided to let you stay with your other family for a while, I tried made all the possible arrangements for when the day would come when I would tell you.

I opened up the St. Marks hotel right across the street, and, once I told Todd my secret, he came here to live with me. I forbade him to visit you because he might not be able to resist, and tell you the secret. It was too early for you to know. Finally, he could not resist. When I was on a business trip, he went over and pretended to fall in love with London to get closer to you. Once I found out about this, I made him go to dental school to protect my secret. You see, I wanted to tell you when you were old enough to handle the truth. And this day has finally come. Now that you are 16, you can now handle the truth. You are the rightful heir to the St. Marks hotels, and all its business. Todd was in line, but he wanted to become a dentist, and I could not deny him of his dream. His going over to the Tipton was the perfect excuse to send him to dental school. I did not want him to inherit this business if he did not want it.

As for why you do not look like Todd, you get most of your looks from your mother. Here, have a look."

Mr. St. Mark opened a drawer in his desk and took out a picture of a beautiful woman with long blond hair. Maddie stared at it for a while, and then managed to stutter out, "Where, where is she now?"

Mr. St Mark sighed and bowed his head. Very quietly, her said, "She was in a car accident a few months after you were born. That is another reason why I thought that it would be better for you to be adopted. You would get a mother, and sisters too."

Ilsa stepped forward and said, "While you did not know this, others knew. Many other hotels had heard of Mr. St Mark's sacrifice, and criticized him for it. One of the most brutal of these was the Tipton Hotel.

When you walked into get a job, all of the staff recognized you, even the little heiress girl, London. They decided to make you one of them before Mr. St Mark could tell you the truth. That's why I was hired. I was sent to protect you from becoming a Tipton. But it may be too late. Are you willing to give up your job, and take you place as the heiress of the St. Marks hotels? Are you willing to take down the Tipton? For whatever it takes?"

By now, Maddie was feeling something other than shock. She was furious. Everyone at the Tipton know, London, Zack, Mr. Moseby, even Muriel! She wanted to tear something apart, and burst into tears. She had been betrayed by everyone who she thought was her friend! Instead, she did the next best thing.

"I will." She said, in a quiet, confident whisper. "I'll do whatever it takes to bring down the Tipton."

Ilsa nodded in confirmation, then turned and looked out the window. "Here comes your first chance, candy gir- heiress." She pointed to the street below and Maddie looked out. She saw Zack, Cody, London, Moseby, Carrie and Estaban running toward the St. Marks.

Zack and the others burst into the Tipton. "Okay, nobody move! We're just going to get our friend, and leave." He said in a voice that he hoped sounded as if he knew what he was doing, because, really, he was clueless.

Suddenly, a familiar voice said, "She's right here!" Everybody's heads turned as they saw Maddie walking down the wide stairs that lead to the upstairs. Zack heard whispers of "It's the heiress!" and "It's her!"

Maddie approached them, with Ilsa and Mr. St. Mark right behind her. He had never seen her so angry. Her blond hair seemed to fly out from behind her, and her eyes had a wild spark of fire in them.

"Oh, Maddie," Estaban said, sounding relieved, "it is good that you are unharmed. Now let us go home to the Tipton."

"Go home?" Maddie's voice actually sounded amused. "You mean to the place where EVERYBODY LIED TO ME!"

"Maddie," Mr. Moseby said, "be reasonable. We wanted Mr. Saint Mark to tell you, not us-"

"Yeah, right." Maddie scoffed. She narrowed her eyes and the spark in her eyes seemed to turn into a wildfire. "Get out of my hotel."

**What did you think? REVIEW! **

**-**_WhiteIce_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

Chapter 2- The First Stand, and Mr. Moseby's Story

"Maddie," Mr. Moseby said again. "Be reasonable."

"I'm through being reasonable," Maddie said in that same soft voice. "I was reasonable for the 2 years, from the moment I walked into that hotel applying for a job, to when I walked out today. I did everything you wanted, I kept Zack and Cody in line, listened to London, and I got nothing back for it. Now I'm just going to take what's rightfully mine."

As she was speaking, all of the employees of the St. Marks hotel began to move around, getting closer to her. It was like they were feeding off of her anger and frustration, like they were becoming one, getting hope now that she was back. Eventually, the crowd of workers surrounding the new heiress was huge. They began to push forward, drawing the Tipton arrivals to the door.

Finally, Maddie held up a hand and everyone stopped. It was like she was born to do this job, to become a leader of the St. Marks. She smiled a cruel smile and said, "And now, I know where I belong. This is my home, and you are banished from here!"

The crowd cheered, and with a last move forward, the Tipton employees were pushed from the hotel. They shook their heads and walked back to their hotel. Watching them, Maddie ran to the top step on the staircase and stood high above the crowd.

"Members of the St. Marks, we have been offended by the Tipton once more! This will never happen again, I can promise you! Accepting my duties as heiress, I have sworn to rid the Tipton from Boston and the rest of the world! The revolution begins today and does not end until the Tipton disappears for good!" Maddie shouted as she held up a fist as she addressed the employees of the St. Mark. They cheered wildly as Mr. St. Mark and Ilsa watched, smiling proudly and looking at each other.

Meanwhile, back at the Tipton, everyone was sitting in the lobby, staring at each other. Finally, Zack spoke up. "You guys knew that Maddie was the heiress of the St. Marks?" He asked as he looked from Carrie to Mr. Moseby.

Slowly, Mr. Moseby nodded his head and began to speak, "We knew the moment that she walked into the hotel. We wanted for Mr. St. Mark to tell her. Everyone thought it would be only right. But now I see what has happened. Mr. St. Mark and Ilsa are just using her as a tool to destroy the Tipton. It all makes sense. At first they tried to get Todd to ambush the Tipton by pretending to fall in love with London, but then he really did fall in love with London. I'll bet that St. Mark didn't really send Todd to dental school, I'll bet anything that he has Todd somewhere, to keep from telling London the truth!"

Ignoring the gasps and stares from everyone, Mr. Moseby continued, "But, just in case Todd failed, Mr. St. Mark must have paid someone to push Maddie to sign up for a job at the Tipton. It was probably her parents. Now he's pushing Maddie to attack us. She knows too much about us already. Our strengths, our weakness, the hidden passageways in the hotel. There's no question, the Tipton must go into battle with the St. Marks hotel or be destroyed."

What did you think? Please review. The more reviews the more I'll want to make another chapter! REVIEW!

_-WhiteIce_


	3. Chapter 3: Pictures of the Past

**I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

Chapter 3- Pictures of the Past

London sighed as she looked at a photograph she held in her hands. It was one of the whole Tipton. Carey, and Mr. Moseby stood on one side while Arwin and Estaban were on the other side. Maddie and London were in the middle. Maddie was grinning and wearing her candy counter girl uniform. Zack and Cody were right in front of them, also smiling. A tear suddenly fell right onto Maddie's face, blotting it. London reached up to touch her cheeks and found them wet. She quickly wiped her tears away, only to found more falling from her eyes. She looked down at the photograph, and saw that it was ruined. Maddie's face twisting and turned every which way. But then, that was the way, London felt her friend was now. Her reaction toward the Tipton had been twisted by lies. There was only one thing to do. London got up from her seat in the lobby, and went to Zack and Cody's suite. Luckily, Carrie was out. Probably helping getting ready for the battle. She came right to the point.

"Guys, I'm going to find Maddie and see if I can get some sense into her. I need you to help. Come with me."

Maddie was sitting in her bed, looking over her plans to invade the Tipton. She already know all the secret passageways. The key would be to finding one that Arwin hadn't blocked already…

She became lost in her thoughts until she heard someone tapping on the balcony door. She opened one door, and practically screamed. It was London.

"You! What are you doing here!" She could barely speak with anger. First London treats her like dirt and lies to her, when she is every bit as a heiress as London, then she breaks into Maddie's suite!

"Maddie," London said in a rush of breath, "I came here because I care about you. Mr. St. Mark and Ilsa are lying to you. They are trying to frame the Tipton so they can put it out of business. They're just using you!"

Maddie was just about to scream at her, when London took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and showed it to Maddie. It was an old photograph, taken a year ago. It was the whole Tipton staff. She had to smile. They were all covered with dirt and stone. But then she forced the smile off her face. She turned to London.

"I want to show you something." She said, opening her suite doors. She walked out, hoping London would follow her. She stood on the top step of the stairs, and pointed down to the ground floor, where everyone was working busily.

"This," she said to London, who was watching the busy scene down bellow. "This is the St. Marks hotel staff. Apparently, from the moment that they were hired, they were told of the day when the heiress would come back to save the hotel from its enemies. All of them, even the maids were informed. But I, the heiress of the St. Mark, didn't even get told by my own friends." Maddie waved the picture in front of London's face. "How can you guys call yourselves my friends if you can't even tell the truth?"

Then Maddie turned from London and shouted down to her employs. She pointed to London. "I found the heiress of the Tipton in my suite! Get her!"

London ran back into the suite, followed by tons of red and black uniformed workers. She managed to get to the balcony, where Zack and Cody were waiting.

"Where is she? Did you get through to her?" Zack asked eargly. Then his eyes widened as he saw the stampede of St. Marks workers following London.

Cody turned to him. "For the record, it was _your _idea to help find Maddie."

They were cut off by London pushing them down the vines that extended from the balcony to the ground. "Hurry!" She screamed.

Zack went first, then Cody. He glanced up at London. "Come on!" He shouted. She raced down the vines and ran back to the Tipton with the twins.

They were greeted by Mr. Moseby and Carrie. They both had frowns on their faces and their arms were crossed.

It was Carrie who spoke up first. "What happened?" She asked quietly.

London managed to speak up, panting and gasping for air. "Maddie wouldn't listen to me. She totally believed Mr. St. Mark."

Mr. Moseby nodded, then said, "It seems we have no choice. Tomorrow we will attack the St. Mark hotel before they attack us."

**Sorry if this is short! Review!**

_-WhiteIce_


	4. Chapter 4: It Starts

**I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

Chapter 4- It Starts

London just stood there with her mouth open. "How can we battle the St. Marks hotel?" She asked.

Mr. Moseby was pacing around, trying to keep calm. "Every hotel has a will that says that it is allowed to be in Boston, or wherever it is, just in case, someone tired to take over the hotel. It says who the real owners are. If that document is destroyed, then anyone could print off a fake one, claim the hotel as their own, and nobody could do anything about it. There would be no proof that anyone else owned the hotel.

"Our hotel has its will locked away in its safe, as is the St. Mark's. The first hotel that claims the other's will and destroys it will win the battle."

As he finished his speech, London, in a whisper, said, "Could people get hurt in this battle?"

Mr. Moseby nodded. "It's a possibility."

THESUITELIFE THESUITELIFE THESUITELIFE THESUITELIFE THESUITELIFE

Ilsa was practically spitting mad about London coming to the St. Mark. She was venting her feelings to Mr. St. Mark, who had decided to hold a meeting for the 2 of them after he had heard about the incident.

"How could they have tried to contact her? This could have ruined everything!" She screamed as she paced up and down Mr. St. Mark's large office.

"You know what this means." Mr. St. Mark said, strangely calm, interrupting Ilsa's rant. "The Tipton is going to want to go to battle in the morning. They will want to strike first now that they know that Maddie will never go over to them again."

Ilsa grinned, and immediately knew what the next words out of his mouth would be. They both had bloodthirsty looks in their eyes and cruel smiles on their faces.

"Ilsa, prepare the hotel for battle."

THESUITELIFE THESUITIELIFE THESUITELFIE THESUITELIFE THESUITELIFE

The two hotels met each other out on the thin strip of road. It was the only place that separated them from being one. No cars or early morning risers saw them. Ilsa had put construction symbols all over the streets that led to the huge hotels, and all the guests had been driven out of the hotels by the owners a few days earlier, when Maddie had first joined the Tipton. The other stores on the streets, foreseeing what would happen, also closed up shop for a couple of days and took a vacation. Except for the two hotels, the street could have passed for a ghost town.

It was an amazing sight. London leading the gold and green uniformed Tipton employees, with Carrie and Moseby on one side, and Arwin and Estaban on the other.

Then came Maddie with the red and black St. Marks employees. Mr. St. Mark on one side, with Ilsa on the other, Maddie had never looked so beautiful and terrifying.

The two heiress met each other in the middle of the road. If any passerby would have come their way that early in the morning, they would have been astounded how different the girls were.

There was the blond, dressed in black jeans and a red sleeveless top, with her lips in a small, cruel grin. Less than 5 inches across from her stood the stunning black haired girl, wearing green jeans, with a long sleeved shirt on, that glistened in the just rising sun. She had large, sad eyes and a frown on her face.

Then the armies charged.

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've had writer's block. REVIEW! Next chapter, the action really gets started.

_-WhiteIce_


	5. Chapter 5: Twin Ambush

**I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

Chapter 5- Twin Ambush

It was an amazing sight. Both hotels racing towards the others, surges of green and black colliding, voices mingling.

Ilsa managed to make it into the Tipton with about 50 maids and bellhops. She snickered. So much for worrying about security. She turned towards the elevators, but suddenly froze.

There stood Zack, Cody, Max, Tapeworm, Bob, Agnes, Janet and Jessica, Warren, Mary Margaret, Corrie standing in front of the elevator. They were holding hoses, huge squirt guns, basketballs, and boomerangs. Finally Zack spoke.

"Charge!" He shouted and everyone surged forward.

Ilsa tried her hardest to get through the crowd, but it was a madhouse. Corrie was smacking a maid with a pillow repeatedly, finally shoving her into a closet, which she managed to stick a chair in front of. "For London!" She cried, causing Zack and Mary Margaret to roll their eyes toward each other.

Bob and Agnes were teamed up, soaking and blinding the bellhops, while Janet and Jessica snuck up behind them and pushed them out the door, causing them to topple into the other St. Mark employees trying to come into the hotel.

Mary Margaret and Warren ran up the stairs , causing a mass of black and red workers to race after them. The pair hastily unlocked a door and ran through it, not locking it back up. The bellhops and maid just shook their heads at their stupidity, then followed the kids. They were led to the top floor, which turned out to be…the outdoor pool. With just a swift push from Mary Margaret, Warren and Lance, who were hiding, they got a cold shower. Lance locked the door again after Mary and Warren went downstairs to get more victims.

Max and Tapeworm were using their dance moves to defeat the St. Marks workers and had knocked quite a few of them unconscious. Cody and Zack were their backup, knocking out anyone with a boomerang to the head if they came too close to Max and Tapeworm.

Ilsa finally managed to get away from the crowd, but then found Muriel in front of her, brandishing a mop and broom. "Say hello, to my little friends!" She cried and attacked Ilsa.

THESUITELIFE THESUITELIFE THESUITELIFE THESUITELIFE THESUITELIFE

Meanwhile, London was having just as hard a time getting into the St. Mark hotel. But thanks to her karate moves she managed to hold her own ground.

Right now she was helping Carrie with a few stubborn maids who just wouldn't leave them alone. But things seemed to just be getting worse. Everywhere she turned she saw black and red masses ready to grab her, and she couldn't find Moseby or Estaban anywhere.

Then, the St. Mark employees seemed to be running out of the way. She tried to see why but the crowd was still too thick. Then, all of a sudden, a luggage rack came soaring up to her and Carrie, knocking the maids out of the way.

On it was Arwin, practically beaming with pride. On the back was what looked like a small engine.

"Cool, huh?" He shouted above the fighting. "Oh, by the way, I borrowed the car from your limousine, London."

"He's only trying to help, he's only trying to help," she chanted over and over to herself.

She managed to force a smile on her face. "That's great Arwin!" She said as she and Carrie climbed on.

They zoomed through the crowd, straight to the St. Mark hotel. London ran in, sure that she would be the first to get the will, if Zack and Cody were doing their jobs. Just then, she heard a small cough behind her, and turned.

There was Maddie, and in a second London knew what she had to do.

She had to fight her best friend.

Hey guys! What do you think? By the way, I made an error in the last chapter. When I said that the hotels made their guests leave after Maddie joined the Tipton, I meant St. Mark. See ya!

_-WhiteIce_


	6. Chapter 6: Heiress Battle

**I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

Chapter 6- Heiress Battle

"Maddie, please, don't do this," London pleaded with her, but was interrupted by Maddie punching her in the face. She stumbled to the ground and looked up at was once her best and only real friend, ready to strike again.

Maddie raised one leg to stomp on London, but the Tipton heiress caught her by the foot and pushed her down. Both girls rose back up again and began to make fighting stances. Between the kicks and punches, Maddie began to talk, knowing how to egg London on. She knew exactly what to hit on, her most sensitive and weak points, including her family and friends.

"It's too bad that Daddy couldn't make it to see you get your butt kicked, huh London? I'll bet he said he was too busy, but her was really just ashamed to see you!" Maddie taunted as she ducked down to avoid a kick from London.

"What are you doing here? Too afraid to hurt your pretty face fighting with your employees?" London said as she blocked Maddie's punch to her stomach.

"Nope, I stayed her just in case someone managed to get inside. Of course, I thought it would be someone a little more advanced than you, like Zack or Arwin, and those guys are whimps." Maddie kicked her in the stomach, and the force knocked London onto the steps in the middle of the lobby.

The girls soon began to fight on the steps, getting higher and higher, until they reached the top step. Maddie finally swung a foot behind London's legs, causing her to fall on the top step. One push and she would drop at least 20 feet. Maddie got down on her hands and knees, put her legs on London's and put her hands on London's wrists and smiled.

"You know, right now, just like you, your hotel's reign is about to come to a downfall. Ironic, huh?"

Cliffhanger! I love those. I would make this longer, but this just too good to resist. Don't worry, my next chapter will probably be up by tonight or tomorrow. 21 days until Return to Halloweentown! Who else is excited? Sorry I haven't been updateing lately, I've been busy.

-_WhiteIce_


	7. Chapter 7: Revloutions

**I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Oh, and I don't think that there will be a romance in this story, tpfang56, sorry.**

Chapter 7-Revloutions

Maddie grinned as she looked into London's eyes. She had won. This was her moment.

Now seize it! She ordered herself.

But as hard as she tried, she couldn't convince herself to push London over the edge of the stairs. Why?

Suddenly, little pictures seemed to come from her mind. They were all of one thing. Her family. Actully, the Tipton family. Zack and London "kidnapping" her so they could drive to Cody's camp. London going to her school for the first time. Messing with London's horoscope with Estaban. These began to go faster and faster until they were just a blur.

Maddie felt something wet on her cheeks, breaking the chain of memories. It took her a minute to realize that tears were sliding down her face. She looked into London's face and saw that tears were shinning in her eyes, too.

"**What **am I doing?" Maddie said out loud. Really, what was she doing? How could she have been so petty, so stupid, so…self absorbed to honestly think that the people she loved the most would try to hurt her.

The blond heiress looked into London's eyes. She didn't look evil, or deceitful. She just looked desperate and scared.

"London," Maddie said in a small voice, "I'm so, so sorry."

Suddenly, she felt someone knock her off of London. She screamed, trying to get away, but the mysterious person held on hard. They pushed her against a wall, making her hit her head so hard she blacked out for a second. However, before they could do anymore damage, London got up and round house kicked them away from Maddie. Then she gasped.

"Todd?" She asked, in a hesitant voice, as though afraid that he was just a mirage.

Todd stood up, groaning. "Man, you kick hard. Did you take karate lessons as a kid?"

"What do you want, Todd?" Maddie said as she walked over next to London who gave her a small smile.

"I was _trying _to make sure you didn't hurt London anymore than you already did." Todd said through gritted teeth. "My dad had me holed up a St. Mark's hotel in California, to prevent me from telling anybody about how evil the St. Marks was. But when I heard what was happening, I knew I had to escape and try to save London and the Tipton."

"Oh, Todd," Lodnon squealed , hugging him. Then, she pulled away and slapped him.

"**That's** for hurting Maddie." She exclaimed.

"It's okay, London," Maddie told her, "he was just trying to protect you. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have believed all those lies about the Tipton. You guys are my family, and I should have trusted you more, instead of only thinking about myself."

The two girls looked at each other for 5 minutes, then London flung herself into Maddie, hugging her so hard that the blond heiress felt she was going to pass out.

Then, London pulled away from Maddie with a frantic expression on her face. She was backing away from Maddie, her eyes focused on something behind her. Maddie turned around, but only got a glimpse of Ilsa, with a giant baseball bat in her hands, before the bat hit her, and everything went black.

The last thing she remembered was London screaming her name.

THESUITELIFE THESUITELIFE THESUITELIFE THESUITELIFE

Zack laughed. Their was nothing the St. Marks employees could do to stop them. It was his army, just a bunch of kids. But they were actually doing it, they were beating the St. Marks hotel.

He was just about to help Max with a bellhop that just wouldn't pass out, when he heard an explosion right behind him. He turned around and saw the whole front entrance of the hotel had been ripped apart. Masses of St. Marks employees rushed in, too many for him and his ragtag army to handle.

His eyes widened, and he scrambled onto the check-in counter screaming, "RETREAT!"

Everyone made a run for it. However, it was no good. Agnes and Bob were immediately surrounded by a group of bellhops, and Tapeworm was grabbed by a maid. Warren tried to help, but another maid knocked him out with a broom. Gretel the huge bratwurst counter girl grabbed him and tossed him over her shoulder to a group of St. Mark employees.

Zack couldn't watch anymore, and made a run for it to the group's meeting place. He had to think of a plan in no time, or else the Tipton hotel would be destroyed forever.

**Okay, so what do you think? REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. **

_-WhiteIce_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and brookgavin this is set in our time, a.k.a. 2006.

Chapter 8- Turning Point

Zack ran out of the lobby with 10 St. Mark employees on his heels. Suddenly, one of the maids grabbed him and locked him in a bear hug, trapping him. Zack struggled until he elbowed her in the stomach, and she fell to the floor.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Lance and Jessica sprang from one of the air vents and threw themselves on the St. Mark workers.

"Zack, go!" Jessica screamed to him, riding piggy back on a bucking bellhop who was trying to slam her into a wall, kicking another one square in the jaw. "We'll be fine but the Tipton needs you!"

Zack hesitated for a moment, but then ran off in the direction of the elevators. He pressed the up button, but instead of getting in, he sprang into an air vent.

"He went this way!" He heard a deep voice shout.

A mass of black and red came into the hallway and ran into the elevator, which was closing.

Zack smiled as he began to make his way to the basement through the air vents. They hadn't even had time to check if he was in the elevator. When he finally reached the "secret hiding point" which was actually the basement (and Arwin's room), Zack jumped out of the air vents and looked around.

Not much of an army. Corrie was sitting in Arwin's chair, swiveling around and around in circles. Mary Margaret was looking through the engineer's inventions. Janet was pacing around, looking weird and almost freakish without her sister by her side. Max was just staring out into space. Cody had his head in his hands.

"Guys?" Zack asked hesitantly, in a soft, quiet voice. "Are you okay?"

They all looked at him with expressions of disbelief on their faces. It was shy, quiet Jance that finally spoke for them all.

"Are we all okay? ARE WE OKAY?! What do you think? Huh? I just lost my sister, and don't even know were she is, just because we decided to help you! I wish I had never gotten involved in this stupid war in the first place! I just want to leave but I can't do that because my sister is somewhere in this whole idiotic mess!" She screamed hysterically, her voice creaking when she mentioned her sister.

Everyone else looked away, as though ashamed to face Zack. But he knew that what Janice had said was exactly what all of they were thinking.

Zack looked out at all of them. He took a deep breath. "Look, guys, I know that we made a big mistake by not taking enough people. But what are we supposed to do? Hide in here? Listen, I know that to you guys, the Tipton doesn't mean much. But to me and Cody, it's everything. It's our home…. And our family."

He paused, and Cody looked up at him with a spark of hope in his eyes that Zack forced himself to continue.

"Before we came here, Cody and I had to live with our Grandma, away from our mom while she tried to get a job. None of us knew what we were going to do until we got this job. And when we got here, we found a place where we belonged. And, later on, we began to find a family. Moseby became our annoying, but caring dad, Estaban became the big brother that we never had, and Maddie and London….."

Here Zack felt his voice beginning to crack, thinking of Maddie before she had tried to destroy them. He began to think way back in his mind of when he first met her.

_Flashback_

"_Okay punk, I'm going to give you 10 seconds. 10….9….8….7….6…."_

_Zack stood there, quivering against the wall of the cleaning closet. Great, his first time out in the hotel and he got lost. Then, to make matters worse, he had decided to ask directions to the boys that thought because he lived here, he had a lot of money. He tried to convince them they didn't, but they still had him pinned to the wall, claiming that if they didn't get his allowance in the next 10 seconds, he wouldn't be able to see straight for a month. Zack closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to kick in._

"_5…4….3…2…1…"_

"_Get off of him!"_

_Zack opened his eyes and saw a beautiful blond girl hauling the boys out of the closet. They scattered and ran. She finally grabbed the last boy, the one that had Zack slammed against the wall by the collar and yanked him out of the closet so hard the he crashed on the floor. She stepped inside the closet and helped him out. They came into the lobby, were Zack could see her better. _

_She was gorgeous. Blond hair that settled around her face perfectly and eyes that were full of concern. _

"_Are you okay?" She asked, going behind the candy counter._

"_Yea…Yeah. Lucky for those guys you came in, or else they would have been in real trouble." He tried to act tough, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_She laughed and grabbed a large candy bar. She walked over to him and smiled, a large one that lit up her face. She gave him the candy bar and said, "My name's Maddie."_

_Zack could barely respond, he was gaping so much. He was in love._

End Flashback 

"Maddie and London were the twin sisters of our family. They're just like me and Cody. Fighting all the time, but they're always there to back you up when you need it. I'm not asking you to fight for me and Cody anymore, I'm asking you to fight for our family."

He turned and went out the door to go up to the lobby. Zack didn't care if he had to destroy the whole hotel, he just wanted his family including Maddie, back.

He felt a brush against his shoulder and realized that Janet was walking right beside him. They were soon joined by Cody, Max and the others. Together, the 6 of them walked into the lobby, ready to face down the entire St. Marks hotel.

THE SUITIE LIFE THE SUITE LIFE THE SUITE LIFE

London was pacing the floor of Mr. St. Mark's suite, nervously glancing over at Maddie once or twice. She was lying on the floor, eyes closed, peacefully sleeping. London kept shaking her head, trying to drown the thought of Maddie sinking to her knees and then finally blacking out, in pain. London refused to think of the Tipton dying, even though she knew it was inevitable. Ilsa had captured both heiress' and Todd, then stuffed them in Mr. St. Mark's suite.

Todd was sitting on his dad's desk, looking out at the huge window that was looking down at the huge battle going on below.

"Is Maddie still unconsicious?" He finally got up the nerve to ask London.

"Ya."

"Listen, I'm really sor-"

"Don't be, you didn't want this to happen."

"I know, but maybe I could have, you know, stopped it."

"That's impossible. Even Maddie can't stop it now."

London then silently went over and sat down next to Todd, and watched as her hotel fought the battle against the St. Mark hotel.

**So what did you think? I hope you like it!**

_WhiteIce_


	9. Chapter 9: Hopeless

**I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. What else is new? **

Chapter 9- Hopeless

Blood. Lots of it, too. Mary Margaret groaned and put a head to her forehead. She took it away and examined it. The red liquid was still pouring out of the large crack on it. By this time Mary had moved past the pain, and onto the fact that she could be suffering from blood loss.

She groaned, moving slightly on the lobby floor. _Why_ didn't she see that maid coming up behind her with that broken chair leg. Covering her eyes with an arm, she began to let herself drift off into unconsciousness when a voice suddenly pierced through foggy head.

"Mary?" It had an innocent and sweet sound, like a small child. A little girl who thought that no harm could ever come to her or her friends.

"Mary?" This time the voice was worried, and all trace of innocence was gone. Mary began to feel a small tugging at her jacket.

Then, she began to feel herself rising up. She managed to open her eyes and tilt her head to see brown haired girl with her arms wrapped around Mary Margaret.

"Corrie, no." She groaned. It was just too painful.

"C'mon Mary. Don't give up, not yet. You can do it, just take one step at a time." Corrie wrapped an arm around the black haired girl's neck and shoulders. "C'mon, just one step at a time. We're going to get through this, and we're going to find London, and help her knock some sense into Maddie."

The two girls began to move slowly out of the lobby, where everybody was too busy fighting to notice them. Both were beaten and bruised, but they had each other, and that was enough for now.

It had to be.

THE SUITE LIFE THE SUITE LIFE THE SUITE LIFE THE SUITE LIFE

Moseby never thought that there would come a day when he would need Carey Martin's help for anything but singing and controlling the twins. But here he was, surrounding by St. Mark's employees with only Carey beside him.

The two leapt into battle, just desperate to get to the St. Marks hotel. They actually made a good team. Both of them acted on impulse and followed the other's actions. If Carey knocked the wind out of one of the bellhops, Moseby would follow it up with a punch. If Moseby knocked down one of the maid, Carey would deliver a kick that would leave them unconscious for days.

Of course, they never excepted Gretel to show up. They had expected her to be over at the Tipton. And Moseby had never, ever predicted what would happen next.

All he remember was Gretel lifting a desk that she had taken from the lobby, more than 150 pounds, and swinging them at him. He closed his eyes, knowing that he wasn't fast enough to dodge it, even if he tried. As expected, he felt himself thrust to the ground, but, surprisingly, it didn't hurt. He opened his eyes to see a barely conscious body more than 50 feet away from him. His eyes widened as he saw the blood on the clothes that was now seeping into the woman's short blond hair.

Carey had pushed him. She had saved his life, and possibly given him her own.

Moseby pushed himself up and looked at Gretel, with nothing but rage and pain in his eyes.

THE SUITE LIFE THE SUITE LIFE THE SUITE LIFE THE SUITE LIFE

Zack was doing his best in battle, keeping his balance and hitting at his opponents weak spots. But it just wasn't enough. He and his little crew were overpowered. He knew that in a moment, it was all going to be over. They couldn't do it anymore, they just couldn't it.

THE SUITE LIFE THE SUITE LIFE THE SUITE LIFE THE SUITE LIFE

Maddie felt the tears fall as she watched London and Todd. She pretended to be asleep so she didn't have to face them. She didn't even want to face herself. Because Maddie knew that she was the main source, the core, of all their problems. If only she hadn't been so gullible, so stupid? Why was she so focused on herself?

Maddie wanted to die.

**I thought this would be a good chapter to do, just to show where the Tipton is in the war. Until the next time,**

_WhiteIce_


	10. Chapter 10: Reign of the St Mark's

**I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. But if Disney wants to work out something……….**

Maddie felt tired, hungry and guilty. Mostly guilty. She would give anything to be able to turn back the clock and save her friends. Anything. But that wasn't going to happen. She thought of everyone she was ruining.

The Martin family. The small, broken family that had made the Tipton one big and complete family. All they had ever wanted was some fun and to help the Tipton. But they were probably going to be driven out of Boston, their one and only home, by the St. Mark's.

London. Sure, she had reunited London and Todd, but how long was that going to last when the Tipton was destroyed? What would happen to the broken heiress? Knowing the St. Mark's, they would probably keep London and make her a maid, just for the fun of it.

Mr. Moseby. He would probably be separated from London, too. And that would kill him. Maddie knew that if Mr. Moseby had to chose between London and the Tipton, he would choose London, that's how devoted he was to the girl he considered a daughter.

Everyone. Everyone and Anyone. Esteban, who she had spent so many long work days with, Arwin, who had always had a cheerful word and crazy invention, Muriel who……..Well, Muriel had never helped her, but Maddie still felt bad about ruining her life.

How could the man who claimed to be her father do this to her? How could the hotel that had once proven so loyal, now rage against her? But the biggest question of all was: How come she didn't see the signs?

Then, all of the guilt and pain built up, and it transformed into anger. Maddie stood up. She was going to figure out someway to save the Tipton! After all, she was the heiress of the St. Mark's Hotel. That had to mean something.

Maddie got up, and crossed to the huge window that showed the battle below them. She used her newfound anger to help her push and pull on the window. She finally popped it out of the wall, and it went down to the battle below.

It crashed loudly, sending a rain of glass over the heads of astonished hotel employees. They all stopped fighting for a moment, even if it was just to cover their heads. But it gave Maddie the time she needed.

She threw up a fist, just like when she had addressed her St. Mark's employees before, those short, few days ago. The wind blew her blond hair back, showing her outraged face, rage carved along every line.

"MEMBERS OF THE ST. MARK'S, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Everyone looked up to her, confusion written on the St. Mark's faces and shock on the Tipton's.

"Don't you realize, what's happened? We've been used, tricked, abused! This hotel as just been a background for a takeover. All that we wanted, peace, happiness, prosperity, do you really think we'll get that by defeating the Tipton! I was wrong, okay? I thought battle and the elimination of the Tipton was the path to success. But look what's happened!"

Slowly, everyone looked at the damaged hotel, each just inches away from falling apart, and their fellow employees, who were down on the ground, still and wracked with pain.

"Ilsa and my father made me think that destruction and hate were the best tools to running a hotel. But the real key is unity! Please, give me a second chance. I want to try and rebuild this hotel, and make it the place that it should be. But I can't do that if you still want to fight! This is it! Come with me, or stay with the my father and Ilsa who were so willing to sacrifice you just to get one hotel!"

Everyone looked at her. Then, slowly, the St. Mark's members began to cross over to the hotel. Then they ran, faster and faster, until they broke their way into Mr. St. Mark's suite. They stood behind Maddie, London and Todd, who now stood on either side of Maddie.

Maddie looked at all of them, and then down at the empty battlefield below. She turned around to face the members of her hotel. _Her hotel._ She smiled at the beauty of those words.

"Aid every Tipton member that you can, and find every St. Mark or Tipton employee that has been hurt. Bring them all to the St. Mark's ballroom and begin to help heal them. Find anyone left that is loyal to Ilsa or my father and put them in an empty suite. Don't harm them, but make sure that they should start looking for new jobs. And one more thing, bring me the will to the St. Mark's hotel."

Every order was done exactly as Maddie said. She smiled and slowly brought the will up to Mr. St. Mark and Ilsa who were waiting in an empty suite along with a few other employees. Maddie walked up to the both of them, will in hand.

"Now that I have the will, I have utter control over the St. Mark's hotel. This is my hotel now. You will also give me complete control over the rest of the St. Mark's hotels, and any money you have. Don't worry, it will go to the aiding of the hotels. Mainly rebuilding this one……..and the Tipton. You will go away and never come back. You will obey my ever instruction or I will let the press know how you have been cooking up this little scheme for over 15 years. And that would destroy you."

Behind her, Todd and the Tipton members had snuck up behind her, and were watching. London was beaming, hands clasped with a grinning Todd. Zack and Cody were jumping around each other, do their weird handshake. Mr. Moseby smiled proudly, but was hoping to get back to his wounded employees.

Maddie turned around and saw them all there. She bit down hard on her lip, and stood there, scared of what might happen. Then Mr. Moseby spoke up.

"Come Madeline. It's time we get you home. The Tipton needs you."

**Well, here you are. Only one more chapter to go. Review, Review! After this story, I've got a great Maddie and Esteban thriller coming up.**

_-WhiteIce_


	11. Chapter 11: The End

**Well, this is it. I hope you liked this story. Thanks for all of the reviews. **

**I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

Tears clouded Maddie's eyes as she proudly stood next to London.

It was 2 years after the "Battle of the Heiress" as many people called it. All old wounds between the hotel were forgiven. However, some of its consequences were not forgotten.

Carrie, who was standing next to Maddie, still had a long scar on her right arm, from where she hit the pavement. Zack, who, along with Cody and Esteban were a few feet away from her, walked with a limp. And London herself had actually sustained a small scar on her left cheek that Maddie herself had given in their face-off.

But wounds were left behind for today. London looked radiant, and Maddie for once, was absolutely content to let her and her and only her shine.

"Do you, London Leah Tipton, take Todd Michel St. Mark in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?"

Maddie leaned down. "This is where you say 'I Do'.

London beamed and repeated the line.

"Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Maddie felt the tears overflow and run down her face. Moseby and Carrie were both crying too. Corrie and Mary Margaret with their fiancées (both workers for the St. Marks) came over to congratulate the happy couple. It looked like it would take them a while, because Todd and London have been kissing for 2 minutes and weren't coming up for air.

"Hey sweet thang, looks like you a date to the reception? May I be of service?" Zack stretched out his arm, trying to act dignified.

"Zack, remember, I told you no dating me until you're 18!" Zack's face fell, then Maddie grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the entrance to the church. "But what's one year?"

It was rumored for years on end that that night was the night the heiress of the St. Marks hotel fell in love with one of the Tipton's most loyal supporter. Although the two of them would never tell anyone, it is no surprise that a few years later, there was another wedding, this time with London as the Maid of Honor, and Maddie as the bride. And that 2 years later, a baby was born.

¼ St. Marks, ¾ Tipton.

THE END


End file.
